percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella Di Angelo and the Half-Blood Hunters
Chapter 1: Nico I walked into Marshall’s Knife Shop, not interested in a knife per say even though I did look suspicious wearing a black hoodie and black shades to cover face. I did look like the kind of person who’d buy a knife. People on the sidewalk looked at me funny like I’d cause the next 9-11 or something. “Hey can’t you read the sign dumb*ss! We’re closed!” A woman shouted behind the counter wielding a Stygian Iron sword. I chuckled, “Well Alice I’d expect you to give your big brother a nice warm welcome.” She laughed in disbelief, “Nico? I’ve haven’t seen you in, what, two years?” I took off my shades, “Well little sister I’ve been busy nowadays.” Busy trying to find my missing friends, running from the paparazzi, running from monsters, and running from the government. ''I added silently. She grimaced, “No sign of the Jacksons yet?” I shook my head, walking towards the sound of clanging metal in the background. “Come on Alexis! Tighter stance!” Dylan roared swinging his sword Tachýti̱ta, which simply meant speed in Greek, at Alexis’ smaller sword. I had to admit that little girl was fast, practically a blur of bright orange hair. She looked like her dad, naturally, but she green eyes which I could tell she got from Alison’s mom. She looked cute, kinda elfish looking like a lot of Hermes kids did. I remember when she was seven at Ian’s birthday party and tried to steal my wallet, cute little thing. “Ok guys we’ll call it a tie for now. We got visitors.” Alice smiled at her new protégée, “Why don’t you go with your Dad to get something to drink.” Alexis brushed the sweat off of her bangs, “Hi Uncle Nico. Where’s Isabella?” I smiled, the sound of Izzy’s name always made me smile, “With her mom checking in on Paul and Sally Blofis. She’ll come by later.” “Ok.” Alexis mumbled walking out of the shop with Dylan to go get some smoothies across the street. Alison turned back to me, “So Nico, what brings you here?” “ What, a brother can’t check on his family every once in a while?” I retorted but Alice didn’t crack a smile. I sighed, “I think it’s time….to send the kids to Camp.” Alison paled, “Alice hear me out, ok? Alexis is 12 already and Isabella is 14. There gonna start getting attacked by more monsters and we can’t risk that because it draws attention to ourselves.” “Thalia’s not visiting Paul and Sally is she?” “No she’s not. Thalia’s checking the Demigod Cabin and keeping it up to date since Annabeth’s gone and Izzy’s visiting Persephone in the Underworld.” She growled, “Fine Nico I’ll send my one only daughter to Camp Half-Blood, but if she gets hurt your dead, understand?” I grunted, “First Zeus and now you? Exactly how many people are after my head?” It was an uncomfortable subject to talk about that made me paranoid a lot. Apparently if Isabella and Thalia were ever harmed (by my fault or not, although how severe the injury I’m not sure) Zeus was going to kill me. Simple as that. Since then I’ve had a couple of freak outs regarding their safety which always earned me sideways glances but what’s a guy to do? Alice ignored my comment, “So exactly what are we suppose to do when Alex and Izzy are gone?” “The only thing we can do: find the Jacksons and take down the Half-Blood Hunters one step at a time.” She raised an eyebrow, “The Half-Blood Hunters?” “What? The government’s got this program so under wraps our sources don’t even know their name so we’re calling them the Half-Blood Hunters. It’s easy to remember.” “You’re an idiot.” “I know.” On normal circumstances I would’ve argued with Alice but who knows? I probably am and idiot. An idiot who’s gonna try to save his best friend and his wife and go up against the United States government. Ya I’m an idiot. One who’s gonna have to save the world….again. My phone buzzed in my pocket and Alice shot me an evil glare. I silently cursed Thalia for using her cell phone. At least she was safe at Camp! I was here in New York City crawling with monsters of shapes and sizes. I’m pretty sure Alice was going to kill me if I ruined her “hideout” from the government and the paparazzi. “What is it Thalia?” ''“I know, I know I shouldn’t be using the cell but this was important!” “What happened! Are you hurt?” Nico Di Angelo has officially been switched to panic mode. “I’m fine Nico. Ok? So chill out.” “Then why did you call? You know an Iris message would have worked just as well.” “Sorry but I just sort of panicked. Nico you’re not gonna believe this…” Chapter 2: Ian Three months earlier… I woke up in a sweat, blood running down my forehead and staining my blonde hair. I looked at my surroundings only to find myself in a dark alley covered in trash. Where was I? Or most importantly, who was I? I stood up brushing off some rotten noodles off my clothes until something heard fell on the concrete making a loud clink. I realized it was a white shell, about the size of the palm of my hand, which smelled like it just came from the ocean. I flipped it over to find a slip of paper inside. No it was a photograph! How could a photo fit in a shell? Whatever. I thought. Not like that was important anyway. In the picture it seemed like a group of people at a birthday party. Everything seemed blue: blue streamers, blue cake, blue party hats, blue, blue, blue. In the middle stood three kids, the middle one I recognized as a younger version of myself with soft gray eyes, choppy blonde hair, and a goofy smile. Beside me was a girl I figured was at least a year older than me, with electric blue eyes and luscious black hair. She stood with her arms crossed flashing me a sweet smile but there was certain darkness about her that I kind of liked. The other girl was completely the opposite. She had bright spiky orange hair that came down to her shoulders and flared out in orderly disarray. Her green eyes were bright and happy and she her smile said, Trouble comes in all shapes and sizes. '' Behind the three of us were six adults, all of which I assumed were out parents. The orange-haired girl’s mom scared me a little though. She looked like a thin Hispanic women with long brown hair colored different shades of black and red with blonde highlights. She was dressed solely tight black clothing that somehow matched her dark eyes that screamed, ''I will cut you in a heartbeat. ''Her Dad was apparently the complete opposite, he had bright orange hair like the girl but with blue eyes. He looked muscular and had a perfect form for archery. The other girl’s mom looked friendlier with the same black hair and electric blue eyes. Her eyes looked tensed for some reason but maybe that’s how she always was. The Dad on the other hand looks more like the orange-haired girl’s mom. Even if he didn’t wear the same Goth style clothing, I could definitely tell they were related. As I studied his face I could tell that’s where the little girl got her scary look from. The dude looked like murderer with the same I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully look his sister gave. Finally I looked at my parents. As soon as I looked as their faces, a rush of memory flooded back into my head. There name’s were Percy and Annabeth Jackson and I was there son, Ian Jackson. This was my 8th birthday party but unfortunately the other demigods I couldn’t remember. Wait demigods? I could feel the word was important but I just couldn’t figure out the meaning for that word. I looked at the picture again gazing at my mother’s soft and loving expression. She had my same gray stormy eyes and long blonde hair. She was holding Dad’s hand and at the same time whipping blue cake off my face. Before I could look at my Dad, I could hear the footsteps echoing on the concrete heading my direction. “This way Penny!” Someone shouted. I panicked and reached into my pocket pulling out a ballpoint pen. I uncapped it and a giant sword flew out. I aimed it towards whoever was coming this way and they halted immediately. “Who are you?” I demanded coming face to face with some half boy half goat thing. Beside him was a small girl, at least eleven years old, with short black hair and green eyes. She reminded me of someone but it was hard to pinpoint who. “Grover Underwood! My name’s Grover Underwood!” The goat boy named Grover yelped. The girl pulled out a small bronze knife and slashed it quickly across my cheek. “Sh*t!” I hissed feeling the blood ooze down my cheek. “How about we all relax ok?” Grover said. As much as I wanted to get back at that girl, I thought better of it thinking it wouldn’t be a very wise decision. Who knows? Maybe they could help me. I put the cap of the tip of the sword and it morphed back into a pen. “So who are you anyway?” The girl muttered picking at her pony tail. “Ian. Ian Jackson.” Before I knew what was happening, Grover jumped me saying something like, “You’re alive!” “What are you talking about! How do you know me?” Grover kept rambling on, “I haven’t seen you since you were 8! They all said you were dead probably captured by the government but I knew you were ok!” “Since I was 8? Wait you’ve seen this picture?” I handed Grover the photo I found in the shell and he started laughing, “Seen it? I’m the one who took this picture!” “So do you know where my parents are?” Grover’s excitement vanished and he shook his head, “Nobody’s seen the Jacksons in a year and a half. Ever since we got word of that government program aimed at capturing demigods, we assumed they took you guys. Nico and Thalia were persistent though saying you guys were probably on vacation or something. Percy did mention, before you all disappeared, him and Annabeth planned on visiting Poseidon’s kingdom.” I sighed, “I don’t remember anything, just waking up in a dark alley not knowing who I am. Sorry I attacked you guys.” “You’re forgiven.” The girl murmured turning around and going back the way they came. “Come one Grover you said we needed to get to that place, what was it called, Camp Half-Blood by sundown.” “Sorry Penny. Come on Ian we’re not leaving you here. New York was officially made the most dangerous place to be if you’re a demigod. Better off at camp than anywhere else.” I shrugged and followed Penny and Grover away from that dark damp alleyway. Anyway it’s not like I had anywhere else to go. Chapter 3: Isabella “Ok Izzy I’m going to ask you one more time.” Mom said parking our Volvo XC60 right outside the gates of Camp Half-Blood. I groaned, “Mom-“ “Knife?” “Check.” “Shield?” “Check.” “Suitcase?” I rolled my eyes and pointed to the luggage bag in my left hand. “Duh!” “Drachmas?” “Yupp.” “Tedd-“ “Mom!” I interrupted hopping no one could hear she was about to say Teddy Bear. I did not carry dusty old bear around anymore for your information. She sighed, “Ok, ok just….be careful and try not to pick a fight with the Ares or Athena cabins.” “I’ll do my best!” I smiled with fake enthusiasm. “Good luck!” Mom called driving away and leaving me next to her pine tree where Peleus was eyeing me carefully. I grinned and pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag full of lamb’s meat. I tossed him a giant piece and patted him on the head, “Keep doing your job boy.” From here I could see a lot of things like a big blue mansion (also known as the Big house), some volleyball courts, a giant lake, rock climbing wall that looked like it was on fire and 22 cabins placed in the shape of the Greek letter Omega, Ω. It all looked familiar like I’d been here before in some distant dream but who knows? “Bye Peleus I’m come back with more lamb’s meat I promise!” He snorted in which fire bursted through his nostrils but I took it as a good thing. It was weird since Peleus was never this friendly to any other campers. Mom said it had to do with the fact some of her essence was still intact with pine tree that Peleus guarded which meant he was suppose to be protective of her and never show Mom hostility. It was confusing but being her daughter I pretty much got the same privileges. I waved goodbye to Peleus and shadow traveled my way to the Cabins not in the mood to meet anyone at the moment. After all I had enough of the constant hounding from the reporters and people who wanted my autograph just because my family pretty much saved the world. What about the Jacksons? Percy saved the world from the Titan lord Kronos and helped my Dad save the Underworld. Why can’t the reporters hound him? Then I remembered The Jacksons we’re reported missing including my best friend Ian Jackson. I hadn’t seen him in 18 months, 9 days, and 5 hours and I was literally going insane. I came to a full stop at Cabin 22 aka Demigod Cabin. It was about the size of Hera’s cabin but with slimmer columns made of granite and the walls were splashed with different colors of red, black, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple(Ya I’m talking Iris style here). The giant Celestial bronze door swung open and a girl, at least 12 years old with bright orange hair and striking green eyes, jumped out and tackled me to the floor. A small smile flickered across my face, “Alexis?” “No sh*t Sherlock!” She giggled helping me off the ground. “Ugh I haven’t seen you in forever! Come on let’s give you a tour of Cabin 22, eh?” ''Same old Alex. The first thing that caught my eye was the back wall with symbols about the size of my face. The one I presumed was the oldest showed two snakes colored the same shade of Alex’s hair to give the appearance they were on fire. Next to it was the exact same drawing except with fire was black, not orange. On the other side of the wall was a sea green owl wielding a green trident. Of course there were stranger designs like a flower bring chocked by a grape vine, a boar fighting a snake (what’s with all the snakes?) and an emo looking rainbow painted only black and red. “Hmm not surprised you saw the wall first, it is after all Cabin 22’s most noticeable trait.” It wasn’t Alex who said that but a small girl at least ten years old sitting on a bunk. Her hair was neat and trimmed just above the edge of her jaw and painted a bloody red. Her skin was unbelievably pale and she was dressed like an emo kid. The only thing that caught my eye was her crystal clear eyes that seemed to change color every few seconds. “Oh… hey Rosalie.” Alexis murmured messing with the gold bangles on her arms. Rosalie studied me from head to toe like a Cyclopes deciding which was the best way to devour me. “This is Isabella Di Angelo? I expected her to be scarier.” “And exactly what is that suppose to mean?” “Nothing really but let’s get one thing straight Princess. I don’t care who your grandparents are because you don’t rule me. Ever.” Rosalie got up and stalked out the door while I was calculating a plan on the easiest way to destroy her. “Granddaughter of Eris and Iris. More Eris though and a little scary but don’t worry she’s like this to every new camper.” “Wonderful Alexis, anyone else I should be worried about?” “Kenny Rodriguez, grandson of Ares and Hermes, and a very bad combination if you ask me.” I shrugged, “Hey you steal my stuff all the time. I’m used to it.” “At least I give it back when you catch me stealing. Kenny will kick your a** if you even dare ask for your stuff back oh and a… don’t call him Kenny just call him Rodriguez.” “Will do. So what should we do first?” Alex smiled like this was her favorite part of the day and ran to the second bunk which must be her bed. Underneath she pulled out a paint set with at least 30 different colors and handed me a brush that wasn’t too big or too small. “First you need to draw your family symbol. It can be anything as long as it’s nothing dirty or Aphrodite Cabin will throw a fit during cabin inspections.” I paint something simple, a black lightning bolt. Alexis was extremely unhappy at my work saying it should be more than just a lightning bolt but she let it go when she realized who I was. “Alright Izzy I think a tour of camp should be good right about now.” And that’s how the rest of the day was spent. Alexis showed me everything, the Big House (where Rachel gave me a bathroom prophecy), the Pegasai stables(we left right away since the horses kept complaining I smelled like death), the armory(Alex had to drag me away before I tried touching a giant Celestial bronze shot gun), the lava climbing wall(the hairs on my arms got singed), the dining pavilion(almost started a food fight with some Ares dude), the volleyball courts(I almost sentenced an Aphrodite girl to Tartarus for hitting me in the back of the head with a volleyball), the strawberry fields(where Mr. D threatened to turn me into a bug), the Amphitheater(ha ha ECHO!) and Arts and Crafts where some Hephaestus girl promised to make me a Stygian iron sword and kill that Ares dude from the dining pavilion. After making a giant circle around camp, we were back at the Cabins where I waved to Lady Hestia poking the hearth. Being granddaughter of Zeus and Hades I was allowed to ‘visit’ Cabins 1 and 13 which were totally wicked! Unfortunately Alexis couldn’t come in with me inside of Zeus’ cabin so I didn’t exactly stay long. Besides that giant statue of Grandpa glowering at you wasn’t exactly welcoming. As I left Cabin 1 I couldn’t help but look over at Cabin 6. Sitting on the stairs was a guy, maybe 15, with chocolate brown hair and stormy gray eyes who looked like he was reading some scroll written in Ancient Greek. He looked like one of those seriously tan athletic types that every girl would fall for but the dude would end up being gay (yes I watch a lot of TV). “So I believe you’ve met Jason Neal.” “Who is he?” I murmured averting my eyes before he caught me staring. “Super hot son of Athena, but don’t waste your time he doesn’t date. “ I smiled half-heartedly, “Nice to know Alex.” “Whatever. Come one let’s get back Cabin 22 before Rosalie gets mad.” “So? I’m sure Rosalie can spare a few seconds without us.” Alexis shrugged, “She’s head counselor so whatever she says goes.” “Counselor? That seems a little unfair because if it was anyone it should be you.” She blushed, “Flattery will get you nowhere Ms. Di Angelo besides Rosalie’s been here longer than anybody else. Come on I’ll race you.” After a quick run to Cabin 22 and a few long breaths later, Alex and I opened the bronze door laughing and gasping for air. When I stood up, all eyes were on me but the only one I met were a pair of stormy grays. Ian Jackson. Even Alexis was silent. Then I remembered the sea green owl on the wall of paintings. What I did next surprised everyone. I punched Ian in the face and stormed out the doors I entered only moments ago. Chapter 4: Ian So you’re probably dying to know what happened after Penny and Grover took me to Camp Half-Blood, right? Well I did what any new camper would do: watch the Orientation Video. It was hilarious seeing my dad having the nerve to argue with Mr. D and every time I heard his voice a little piece of my memory would come back. I was born in New York City about nine months after my parents go married and honeymooned in Montauk. My two best friends were Alexis Marshall and Isabella Di Angelo. We used to do everything together and the after my 11th birthday something happened. Ya I was still working out the kinks but it was getting better and then Grover would fill me in on all the cool stuff Dad did to save the world and all. Penny, also known as Penelope Williams, was my aunt and a daughter of Poseidon and she was one person you didn’t mess being small, slick, extremely fast and born to handle a knife. But then again you should never mess with a kid of the Big Three. Penny started like any other demigod, being diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia and traveling to 5 different schools. When she was nine, her mom died in a car accident and she ran away from her alcoholic step-dad. Penny lived on the streets for a year fighting off monsters and government agents until Grover found her in Seattle. It took three days to get her to Camp half-Blood(And let’s not forget they picked me up in some abandoned alley in Manhattan) but they eventually made it and Chiron was the happiest centaur alive except for the whole missing parents thing I was going through. A few days ago, Alexis Marshall showed up. She practically fainted at the sight of me overjoyed to see I was not dead. But then she asked me what happened about my parents and I ended up bailing on her. She apologized later and never asked about them again and we ended being best friends again. Alexis was exactly how I expected her to be: fun, loud and totally insane. Like me she got used to the rhythm of camp and was a beast at everything from target practice with bows and arrows to out climbing the satyrs on the lava wall but a day pass where she didn’t say, “I can’t wait till Izzy gets here!” That was another thing. Isabella Di Angelo. Sure I knew what she looked like and I remember the good childhood memories we shared but I had to meet her. Isabella was either going to be my best friend or my worst enemy and apparently that was for her to decide. This afternoon Penny and I were giving swimming classes to younger demigods. For some reason my mind wasn’t cooperating and I ended up sitting on the docks while Penny finished up the class. She sat down beside me, “Ok fish boy what’s up?” My eyebrow furrowed, “I don’t know, I just feel… distracted.” “Whatever we better get going; dinner starts in two minutes.” I ran back to Demigod Cabin just in time before Rosalie could chew me out for being late and she was freaking out turning a bright shade of red and uttering curses in Ancient Greek. That’s when I realized Alexis wasn’t here. Wonderful. The door swung open followed my Alex laughing with some other girl. Their faces were bright red like they just made it up the climbing wall in less than five seconds. Then the other girl looked up and met my confused gaze. I distantly remember her as Isabella Di Angelo. **** A raging fire was unleashed into my mind and I was taken back to the dark streets of Manhattan. I heard a gunshot fire and I started running. Beside me was my Dad looking exhausted as he carried me mom. She looked pale and unconscious with a nasty cut on her cheek still dripping blood. From the vicious wound in her ankle I could tell she got shot and wasn’t able to run. Another gun shot fired narrowly missing my ear. We made a sharp turn into a dead end ally when we stopped. He set mom gently on the ground kissing her forehead and looked over at me. “Ian I want you to do me a favor and take the hat.” He handed me Mom’s gift from Athena, her invisible Yankee’s hat. “But D-“ I was going to tell him I couldn’t take the hat since it belonged to Mom but more gunshots fired. “IAN!” He roared putting the cap on my head and pushing me hard onto a bunch of trash bags. He pushed me so hard my head made a loud crack when it hit the pavement. I only managed to stay awake long enough to see a bullet pass through my Dad’s arm and he fell to the ground in pain. Men swarmed the ally and took away my Mom and Dad. Two were left talking in hushed voices, “I thought you told me the kid was with them.” “I thought the kid was with them!” The second man insisted. “Fine!” The first man growled, “Let’s hope he’s dead. The orders we’re clear that we needed to capture the Jackson family and all we have is Perseus and Annabeth. The boss isn’t going to be happy.” “Dead or not the kid will probably end up in that little Camp of theirs and then our spies can take him to us.” The two men disappeared and I blacked out. **** The flashback was over and I realized I was still in Demigod cabin staring at Isabella. When I looked into her electric blue eyes I swear I heard something snap. Isabella’s arm swung around from her side and her fist hit me square in the jaw. The pain felt numb like this wasn’t the first time she hit me in this same exact spot. Isabella looked like she was on the verge of tears when she stormed out of Cabin 22. The ground started shaking and a giant crack opened up right in front of her followed by a long staircase of black obsidian steps. She ran down the staircase and the crack closed up behind her. “Where’s she going?” I mumbled rubbing my jaw. Alexis shrugged, “Probably to Hades’ palace. Lord Hades and Persephone enjoy her company.” Rosalie huffed and tapped her foot impatiently, “Well thanks to little Miss Drama Queen we’re going to be late to dinner so I hope one you has a good excuse to give Chiron.” Halfway through dinner was boring and uneventful. No one talked and I had a feeling they were all thinking about Isabella. Chiron didn’t question us for being late but I could tell he realized Isabella was missing from our little party and if she didn’t turn up soon we were going to be in major trouble. “Are you sure you can’t go get her?” I whispered to Alexis. “Ian I can’t travel to the Underworld without Chiron seeing me.” “Why do you need to go to the Underworld?” A voice said behind her. Alexis jumped, hitting her knee on the marble table. Isabella stood there her face rigid without emotion but her eyes looked scary like she was ready to cut me any second now. “Finally!” Rosalie hissed. “We’re you planning to get us in major trouble for that stupid stunt you pulled!” Isabella’s eyes narrowed drastically and Rosalie automatically flinched, “You wanna go b*tch because I’m not in the best of moods at the moment and I’m not afraid to cut you into small little pieces and cast them to Tartarus. And if you think I wouldn’t do such a thing, try me.” Rosalie mouth formed a perfect “o” and, for the first time since I got here, she was absolutely speechless. At the same time Isabella sat down, Chiron pounded his hooves against the marble floor of the pavilion. Mr. D groaned and stood up, “Hello you little monsters Chiron has informed me Capture the Flag is this Friday. And um we have a new camper Anniebell Di Laurentis.” Chiron rolled his eyes and whispered something in his ear, “Oh my bad uh Isabella Di Angelo.” A lot of people started whispering around the dining pavilion. When Aphrodite kid tried to look over his shoulder at Isabella she ended up flicking him off. “Alright now go do your little sing-along thing or whatever. If anyone needs me well…. Try not to need me.” Everyone cheered and ran down to the amphitheater with the Apollo Cabin leading the sing-along. Alexis and I walked in silence as Isabella turned in the other direction. “Well this turned out to be a wonderful day!” Alexis cheered with fake enthusiasm. I snorted, “Yes it was a wonderful day Alexis.” “Hey look on the bright side.” Alex pointed out, “She didn’t kill anyone yet.” “Yet?” Alex never replied. Chapter 5: Alexis “Ian you’re plan isn’t good enough!” Rosalie hissed grabbing Ian’s map of the forests and crumpling it up in her hand. I banged my head against the wall wondering if I could stop her nasally voice from ringing in my ears. It was midday and while everyone was probably practicing sword fight with Kenny Rodriguez’s mom, Clarisse, we ditched to start a battle plan for Capture the Flag tomorrow. As much as the Hades side in my wanted to walk over there and smack the Tartarus out of Rosalie, the Apollo side in me said to calm down and be quiet. It was like this all the time. First I’d be totally happy and excited and the next second poof! I’d be straight up emo and ready to kill someone. Most doctors diagnosed me as bipolar and Schizophrenic(you know that mental condition where you hear voices in your head?) but really it’s just Apollo and Hades(sometimes Hermes) fighting inside my head telling me you should be like this or you should be like that, blah blah blah. This time I settled for Hermes way of handling things, backtalk. “Rosalie we don’t have all day! Chiron will notice if we’re not at Archery practice. So let’s hurry up and think of a plan to beat the Athena Cabin and be done with it!” “Whatever Alex I’m determined to win tomorrow and I won’t settle for a crappy plan.” “Like you could do better!” Ian protested. “Actually I could do better!” Rosalie insisted. He sighed, “Rose I only have one more plan to give you and I swear to Athena if you reject this one I’ll feed you Peleus.” She waved him off, “Just tell me the plan already.” “We send right flank to distract the enemy and then give our main raiding party the signal. They distract the border guard and we send two campers on left flank to find and retrieve the flag. By then the enemy’s border patrol would be overwhelm and call in for back up from their main raiding party. While they’re fighting, left flank should have enough time to get back to our side with the flag.” “Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea.” I admitted. “No it does not!” Rosalie shouted. “I know what you’re doing Ian and reviving failed battle plans from the past and tweaking them a little won’t help us.” Before I could ask what in Hades was she talking about, the door was kicked open. Isabella stepped in covered in Greek body armor with sweat dripping from her forehead, “Ok what gives? I go to sword fight with Clarisse” –She said Clarisse the same way you’d say fresh pile of steaming dragon poo! –'' “''and find out your guys didn’t show up.” “We’re trying to think of battle plan for Capture the Flag tomorrow but ‘captain’ here is being a stubborn b*tch.” “And,” Ian added, “That was my last plan Rosalie. I can’t think of any more so you’re going to have to work with what we got.” Ian I told your we’re not using you’re last plan. Need I remind you the plans you used from the past to create this one both failed!” She growled. Isabella put her hand up, “Hold on what are you guys talking about?” Rosalie rolled her eyes like it was suppose to be obvious, “Ian is proposing that we use battle strategies from previous Capture the Flag games, on a year or two before the Second Titan War when the Hunters of Artemis visited, the other right before the war against the Athena Cabin, both of which failed. He’s using plans made by his Dad.” “Plans that would have worked if my mom was there to work out the kinks!” Ian insisted. Rosalie scowled at him, “Ian you’re parents are gone. They’re not going to help you win this game so get. Over. It.” In a flash, Isabella drew her knife pointing it at Rosalie’s chin. She stared crossed eyed at it while Isabella spoke, “Don’t you ever talk to Ian like that again. Or so help me you feel the wrath of this blade and I will make sure your death is slow and painful, are we clear?” Rosalie nodded, fear evident in her features. Alex why can’t you be like that? ''Hades asked breaking the silence in my mind. ''Shut up! I try ok? Izzy drew back her knife and Rosalie stumbled back in anger, “Fine Ian if you so sure of your plan you co-captain with Jenna.” She sneered storming out of the cabin and leaving the three of us in an awkward silence. “Izzy,” Ian murmured. “Thanks for uh stick up for me and all.” She gave him an uneasy glance, “That’s what friends are for…right?” He nodded, “Um ya.” Isabella took in deep breath, “Ian about yesterday I’m sorry I wasn’t in control of my emotions and when I saw you… I was confused and shocked but I really am sorry.” “No worries you’re forgiven but back to Capture the Flag. I think we should stick with the last plan but….I don’t know if I can lead 46 campers.” “But Ian your Dad is– “ He cut me off. “I know who my Dad is Alexis.”Ian said slowly like he was trying to keep his composure, “But what people don’t seem to understand yet is…I’m not like him. I might have his face, his last name, and his cool powers or Poseidon but we’re two different people. Same thing goes for my mom.” “I’ll do it then.” Isabella whispered. “I made Rosalie quit in the first place.” “But Iz you’ve never played Capture the Flag! And–“ Ian cut me off again and it was started to tick me off. Hit him! ''Hades suggested and a silenced him with a simple shut up. “Actually Alex I was going to suggest Isabella in the first place.” Isabella continued, “And I know the basics from what my parents taught me and Rosalie did say some girl named Jenna was co-captaining. Maybe she could help me. Who is this girl anyway?” I sighed, “Jenna Stewart is the 16 year old daughter of Zeus, your aunt, and she’s on a team for Capture the Flag she has to lead or she’ll throw a major fit.” “As in a nasty thunderstorm that’ll have you in infirmary tent for a week.” Ian added. “She’s worse than the Spartans. You have to prove you worthiness quickly or she’ll ditch you faster than you can say ‘hi.’” “Well no pressured.”Isabella mused. “Don’t worry Iz you’ll do fine.” I reassured her even though I didn’t sound very confident. Ian grimaced, “Isabella I’m not going to lie to you but I don’t think we can win tomorrow.” “We’ll see Ian. Don’t lose faith in me now.” Chapter 6: Isabella After dinner the next day, everyone was totally stoked to be playing Capture the Flag gain but I just felt queasy. This would be my first game of Capture the Flag ever and since I stood up to Rosalie yesterday, everyone in Demigod Cabin was expecting me to lead them in battle. Alongside Jenna Stewart of course, who I had yet to meet. From what I’d gotten from Alexis, Demigod was leading the red team against Athena who was leading the blue team. On red team with Demigod was Hecate(average fighters but had an advantage with magic and spells and stuff like that), Janus(poor fighters who mumbled about new beginnings and end all the time but at least there we’re only two of them), Eris(If you get them concentrated enough they’re pretty good at fighting), Hebe(who were just as useful as the Aphrodite Campers), Nemesis(again pretty good fighters if you can get them to concentrate), Zeus(It only Jenna in Cabin 1 but was one the best fighters at camp), Poseidon (again only Penny but b*tch knew how to handle a knife), Dionysus (pretty athletic kids but there was only four of them), and Apollo. On blue team with Athena was Demeter (they had that edge being in the woods and all but they looked pretty tame), Aphrodite (enough said), Hephaestus (five kids with a pretty good amount of brains and brawn), Hermes (fast little guys who were pretty good at sword fighting), Iris (I don’t think rainbows help very much in the deep dark woods), Hypnos and Morpheus( too sleepy all the time to even tell if they can fight or not), and Ares(nine of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids in the country that’d scare the crap out of Chuck Norris). Chiron pounded his hooves on the pavilion, “Heroes!” He announced. “You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team takes the east woods. Red team shall take the west. All magic items are allowed. The banner most be prominently displayed and no more than two guards at a time. Prisoners are allowed to be disarmed but cannot be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming please! I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. To your positions!” Jenna Stewart, a 16 year old with a pale heart shaped face outlined with long blonde wavy hair and big electric blue eyes that seemed to cackled with electricity, pushed the red team forward shouting, “Red team!” Everyone cheered and followed her. Before I could run and catch up, someone nudged my shoulder. “Good luck Dead Girl. You’re going to need it.” Jason Neil from Athena smiled. I rolled my eyes, “With or without luck we’re going to pulverize you.” He laughed, “We’ll see then won’t we.” I gave him my best award-winning smile, “Yes, yes we shall.” * * * We set the flag, which had the multiple symbols of the back wall of Demigod Cabin all over it, at the top of Zeus’s fist. Ya you know whose cluster of boulders that looks like a giant pile of poop when you look at it the wrong way? That’s what I’m talking about. Chiron did say the flag had to be prominently displayed but he never said it had to be easy to get to. I cleared my throat to get everyone’s attention, “Ok Janus, Dionysus, and Hebe Cabins take right flank. Try making a wide arc around the enemy and attract as many as you can. Lindsey Gardiner and Kara, from Eris, guard the flag. Ian and Penelope are on border patrol with Samantha and Michael from Apollo. Everyone else will be in the main raiding party. Jenna and I will take left flank and find the flag.” Everyone nodded. I had to admit, the plan Ian gave us wasn’t too bad. Athena always has a plan and the fact I was having a major confidence boost you could pretty much fool anyone. They all broke into their separate ground and the conch horn sounded, the game began. Our decoys in right flank ran with the main raiding party before splitting up deeper in the woods. Border patrol have already disappeared leaving Jenna and me in left flank with the guards. “Let’s go.” Jenna ordered and we both sneaked off into the woods. Ian had given Jenna his invisible Yankee’s cap just in case we got into and trouble. Me on the other hand could hide in the shadows thanks to my customized black armor and not be seen. We crossed the creek into enemy territory hearing the sound of clanking metal where some of our raiding party where fighting the other team’s border patrol. I caught Alex’s eye and mouthed, “Thanks for the distraction.” She winked at me and slashed violently at her enemy. Honestly, I felt sorry for the kid that had to fight her.” We kept running through the thick woods when Jenna said, “You know, you’re doing pretty well for a newbie at this game.” I shrugged, “Well my parents told me a lot about Capture the Flag.” “Still I think you’re a pretty good leader.” I managed a smile, “Well I try my hardest.” She snorted, “Well don’t try too hard. You’re doing fine.” In an instant, Jenna froze and ducked into the bushes. I followed her example. She pressed a finger to her lips warning me to be quiet and pointed at Athena’s glistening gray banner with the paintings of a barn owl and an olive tree on it. Jenna moseyed along the bushes on all fours like a lioness somehow not making a sound in her bulky bronze armor. In the next second, she jumped up and ripped the flag off the tree. Right when I was going to get up and run towards her, a branch snapped and a human silhouette jumped down from a nearby tree and placed a blade up against her neck. “Did you honestly think taking the flag was going to be that easy Jenna?” I recognized the voice as belonging to Jason Neil, slick son of a b*tch. “Athena always has a plan” Jenna smirked, “Yes but did Athena expect this? Isabella catch!” I don’t know how Jenna did it but she released the flag and magically made it windier. I caught the banner with one hand and sped off into the woods but not before seeing the surprised look on Jason’s face. I made it about ten, twenty yards until I ran into the border patrol, a giant Hephaestus dude wielding a hammer. I dodged and hit him with the flat of my knife knocking his helmet off. He let out an animalistic snarl and kept trying to hack me with his hammer. “Ok that’s it!” I growled hurling a bolt of black electricity at him. The guy fell to the floor and I jumped over him running harder towards the sound of clashing swords and war cries. I came out of nowhere and dodged a bunch of shields, knives, and swords. Ian saw me and yelled, “Red team fall back!” The red team pushed the enemy back long enough to give me a wide berth making a shield around me and retreated. An Ares girl jumped out of nowhere and ripped the open air above my head taking off a good half inch off my hairline. I got out my knife just in time and stopped her attack, “What the hell!” I screamed. She laughed and kicked me in the gut knocking me to the ground. I hissed and grabbed her leg sending an electric shock through her body. The Ares girl fell to the floor and I jumped to my feet and ran into friendly territory. All the campers stopped fighting and the red team exploded into cheers. The banner shimmered and the owl and the olive tree disappeared and were replaced by a black and silver lightning bolt. The Ares girl took off her helmet and scowled at me, “Beginner’s luck Dead Girl.” “Beginner’s luck had nothing to do with it, honey. I’m Isabella by the way not Dead Girl.” She took off her helmet and combed thru her messy black hair and glared at me with deep set amber eyes. She wasn’t entirely ugly like her siblings but not that pretty just…. Normal. “I’m Blare, Blare Underwood and don’t tick me off again or it’s not gonna be pretty. Blare stabbed her sword into the ground and disappeared into the crowd. Everybody on the red team picked me up and started carrying me around on their shoulders and chanted my name. Jenna and Jason walked at a leisurely pace from the woods and gave me a thumbs up. Jason smirked and shouted, “You did good Dead Girl.” Chiron trotted in behind them and blew the conch horn. Capture the Flag was officially over and Red team had won. But most importantly, I’d done a pretty good hob as captain. From a distance I could barely make out Rosalie’s figure glowering at me but I could care less. Chapter 7: Percy '''Third Person…' Percy Jackson, age 33, sat in a white room strapped to a wooden chair in Celestial bronze chains. He’d been stuck in this room for three months with no contact to his wife Annabeth. The last thing he remembered after being shot in the arm was being hauled into a white can. Percy prayed to the gods they hadn’t taken Ian after all he was their only hope of escaping. Everyday agents would come into his room, torture him a little, and try to weasel some answers out of Percy but with the curse of Achilles they couldn’t really do much. What Percy didn’t know across the large facility was they did the same thing to Annabeth. She didn’t have the curse of Achilles like her husband but she took it like the brave hero she was never crying out in pain and refusing to speak. Usually by now she would have been dead, agents were ordered to dispose of any demigod that wouldn’t talk or simply didn’t know any information, but Annabeth was the only who knew where Percy’s Achilles heel was. The automatic door to Percy’s room slid open and he heard the familiar clacking of heels on tiled floor. The devil herself, Amanda, walked in again in a super short sleeved dress with massive five inch stilettos. What did this woman not understand about him being a married man? Amanda, in a way, sort of looked like the 25 year old version of Percy’s fallen friend, Silena Beauregard, with the same long black hair, big brown eyes, and perfect hourglass figure. But if he knew a thing or two, she was no Annabeth. “Hello Perseus.” “What up hoe?” He murmured feeling frustrated for being stuck in the same spot for a very long time. ADHD was a b*tch. “Why Percy I thought you had more manners then that.” She purred circling him like a vulture. “Well Amanda you’d be surprised what three months in this Tartarus pit will do to you.” Amanda smiled and stopped directly in front of Percy brushing some of his hair away from his face. “Ready to talk yet?” “Nope.” “Good.” Not the reaction Percy was expecting… “We have a surprise for you.” The door slid open again and two agents bought in a woman with blonde hair and stunning gray eyes. “Annabeth!” He shouted. “Percy.” She whispered weakly. Annabeth looked different somehow like this place was killing her. She was paler, thinner, her eyes didn’t analyze anything like they’d lost their spark and her once shiny blonde hair was dull and flat. Amanda startled circling again and said, “Ok Percy I’m going to ask you some questions. Answer them correctly and no one gets hurt. Understand?” He didn’t bother replying. “What happened to Ian?” Percy didn’t say anything but he knew now Ian was safe. The man on the left pulled out something that resembled a taser and struck Annabeth in the chest. She screamed and trashed violently in their arms making him go nuts. “Stop it! Don’t touch her!” He roared struggling in his chains feeling the familiar sting of Celestial bronze cutting into his wrists. The man stopped and pulled the torture device away. “Well?” Amanda demanded all traces of friendliness gone. He grimaced, “In the ally when Annabeth was unconscious I gave him her invisible hat. When I heard the gunshots fire, I pushed him out of the way and fell back and hit his head on the concrete. Ian was invisible when your men took us away and missed him completely.” “Idiots!” Amanda hissed under her breath. “Now Percy, tell me, where are your friends Thalia and Nico Di Angelo?” Percy gritted his teeth, “I don’t know.” “Wrong answer.” She sang, giving the taser dude the signal. Annabeth was hit again but this time she held her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Percy’s voice quivered not wanting to see Annabeth in pain again, “I told you I don’t know. Thalia and Nico tend to live in New York state but they’d don’t have a permanent residence. They move every couple of months. Once they used to live in Philadelphia.” “Hmm what about Nico’s sister, Alison?” “They used to live in Los Angeles but they moved. I haven’t really talked to them in a long time so I don’t know where to.” “Good. One last question. I noticed demigods don’t use technology to contact each other. What do they use?” “Iris messaging.” “Excellent Percy.” Amanda beamed, “Since you’ve done exceptionally well today as a reward I’ll give you a moment alone with your wife.” She took the chains off of his wrists leaving them red and raw. His legs hadn’t been exercised in a while in he figured any moment now he was about to collapse. Amanda her goons left the room without another word. When Percy was sure they were down the hall, he pulled Annabeth into a bone crushing hug, “Are you ok?” She laughed wearily, “I’ll always be ok Seaweed Brain.” Chapter 8: Ian I sat on the shore of the Long Island Sound. It was about midnight and I found it pretty hard to fall asleep like someone had whispered in my ear, “''Go to the beach.”'' Well here I was and this place was as empty as the Fields of Asphodel so I’d wait until the tide came in before going back. That or the harpies would catch me first, whichever. “Ian I’m glad you came.” Said a man who literally appeared out of nowhere with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and sea green eyes. He looked like he’d just vacationed in Key West wearing khaki Bermuda shorts and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it. He also wore a battered old cap decorated with fishing lures. On the side read: NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT. “Poseidon? You’re ''the one who told me to come here?” “Why of course! I’ve been watching you Ian and you’ve been a little ah… frustrated lately.” “I’m sorry.” I mumbled digging my hands thru the sand. “It’s your parents isn’t it?” I nodded and sighed loudly, “I just hate not knowing where they are! They’re probably being tortured to death and I can’t do anything about it!” “Ah but that’s where you’re wrong Ian.” “So you know where they are?” I said a little too eagerly. “Unfortunately I don’t.” Poseidon scratched his head, “I can’t seem to figure out where they are. Someone or something is keeping them from my line of sight. But what I do know Ian, is Thalia and Nico need your help.” “You mean Isabella’s parents?” He nodded, “Yes. They’re getting close to finding out where your parents are hidden but they can’t perform a successful mission to get them back without your help.” I groaned, “My help? I’m only 13! I can’t save the world let alone my parents.” “Percy was around your age when he returned Zeus’s stolen lightning bolt and Hades’ Helm of Darkness. He traveled to the Underworld and made it back alive and fought Ares the god of war without getting killed.” I growled, “Why does everyone keep comparing me to my father! I’ll never be like him. I’m just Ian.” Poseidon knitted his eyebrows together, “You are the grandson of Athena and Poseidon. You can do great things Ian. I’m not saying you have to follow in your father’s footsteps just… do what you think is right.” I scowled, “What in the Hades is that suppose to mean?” “You won’t understand now but you will soon. Don’t forget what I told you hear tonight young one. I must take my leave.” “But you just got here!” I protested. “I know, but I have a feeling someone else wishes to speak to you.” “Ian?” I heard a small voice call from the woods. “Over here!” I shouted to whoever it was hoping it was anyone but Chiron or Mr. D. When I looked back in the spot Poseidon was standing, there was nothing there but a white shell. ''He’s helped me from the beginning! ''I thought, picking up the shell and tracing its texture. I thought I’d lost it three months ago in the ally when Grover and Penny had surprised me. “Ian?” Rosalie appeared out of the woods. She was dressed in a long white button up shirt, old jeans and hiking boots. Her short red hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail and she had a heavy looking backpack slung over her shoulders. “Hey.” She muttered fixing her ponytail. “You’re leaving?” I sounded more like a statement than a question. Rosalie nodded, “I talked to the Oracle. There’s something really important I need to do.” “But you’re leaving just like that? Alone?” I questioned. “The Oracle said I had to do this alone. Tell Chiron and make sure Isabella holds down the fort because I might not be coming back alive.” I glanced at her in disbelief, “You’re making Isabella head counselor?” She sighed, “After what she did in Capture the Flag I think she’d do a pretty bang up job, ya know, with your help of course.” “So this is goodbye? Forever?” Sure Rosalie was a major pain in the a** but she was ''our ''pain the a**. What kind of life would there be without her? “Probably. Don’t worry, though, we’ll see each other again soon. I’m sorry I can’t tell you everything but you’ll understand later.” “You and Poseidon too huh?” I grumbled. Rosalie gave me a weird glance, “What?” “Nothing I said quickly.” “Well uh… bye.” She waved awkwardly heading towards the Pegasai stables. What in the name of Athena just happened?''